gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Feud/Charity Specials
Special-themed weeks have been prominent during "sweeps" weeks through all incarnations of the show's long history. Among them are the following: 1976-1985 1978 - The cast of Barney Miller ''vs. The cast of ''Eight is Enough. barney miller family feud.jpg 1979 - Hatfields vs. McCoys special. A gunshot was used as the "buzz-in" sound during the face-offs. Hatfields_vs._McCoys.jpg tumblr_mbu9bvtxUZ1qkge9po1_1280.jpg 1979 '- The cast of ''Dallas ''vs. The cast of ''Eight is Enough. Dallas_vs._Eight_is_Enough_Feud.jpg '''1979 - The Cast of The Love Boat ''vs. The cast of ''WKRP in Cincinnati. Love_Boat_vs._WKRP_Feud.jpg 1980 - Dallas Cowboys vs. the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders. Cowboysfeud.jpg 4fcb830c12cea.image.jpg familyfeud (1).jpg 290680.jpg 1983 - Game show hosts competed for $10,000 in cash for charity. vidcaps09-big.jpg 1988-1995 1988-1993 - The Price is Right & The Young and the Restless competed for $5,000 in the daytime edition and $10,000 in the nighttime edition. When the Price is Right cast was introduced, they used a special intro similar to the show itself, right down to the Come on Down cue, light border, and even the logo spin in and out after its third appearance. 09.jpg|From left to right: Bob Barker, Janice Pennington, Rod Roddy, Dian Parkinson, and Kathleen Bradley 100_0051.jpg|Janice just won Fast Money and got $7,000! 100_0053.jpg|And the whole gang comes out to celebrate! 1989 - A Grammy All-Stars special with The Swinging Sisters playing against The Musical Misters. 77626925.jpg 1990 - WCW vs. GLOW. rayandwcw.JPG captionthis.jpg 1991 - 80's vs. 90's Playboy Centerfolds. 00000132.gif 1992-1993 - Battle of the Celebrity Look-a-Likes from the Combs era. Celeb_look_a_like_Feud.jpg 164715_184855554872738_3940778_n.jpg 1992 - Playboy Playmates and Soap Opera Hunks battle to discover the superior sex. Playboy_vs._Hunks_Feud.jpg 1992 - The cast of The Bold and the Beautiful, General Hospital and Santa Barbara vie for their favorite charities. FamilleEnOr1.jpg FamilleEnOr3.jpg FamilleEnOr2.jpg 1993 - Baywatch vs. real-life L.A. lifeguards. $(KGrHqV,!icF!H365E)hBQ,4g7pGzQ~~60_57.JPG Baywatch_vs._L.A._Lifeguards_Feud.jpg Baywatch_Feud.jpg 1993 - Roseanne Arnold along with the cast of Roseanne competing against her former ex-husband Tom Arnold along with the cast of The Jackie Thomas Show. This week was noticeable as the only time the full $20,000 was won during the original Bullseye format (it was achieved by a family in the regular run, but they lost the front game). Rosanne_Jackie_Thomas_Feud.jpg 1993 - WWF Good vs. Evil special. 2cnbodv.jpg 1993 - Opryland special from the Combs era. 5a6aca7bba3598f86e7b5852a1079e35.jpg 1993 - The American Gladiators competed for cash when Ray Combs hosted the show. Amercan_Gladiators_Feud.jpg 1994-1995 - And again a year later. American_Gladiators_Feud_2.jpg 1994-1995 - Beauty vs. Brawns special from the hour-long Dawson era. Fude_'94_Beauty_pic.jpg 1994-1995 - The Playmates competing against the Hunks in the hour-long Dawson era. 1994PM.jpg HUNKS.jpg 1994-1995 - Carol Burnett and her family playing against Betty White and her poker players. Carol_vs,_Betty.jpg 1999-2002 1999 - Beauty vs. The Beast (Playboy vs. WCW). Ring_Announcer_Microphone.jpg Burton_Richardson_Ring_Announcer.jpg Playboy_Avs._WCW_Feud_2.jpg 2000 - The Los Angeles Laker Girls competed against the champion Lakers. The charity was the Lakers Youth Foundation. Lakers Challenge-1.png|The champion Lakers have dark shirts on. Lakers Challenge-3.png|The Laker Girls wear white shirts and Lakers leather jackets. Lakers Challenge-2.png|Here's a close-up look at Susie. Lakers Challenge-4.png|Here's Karen spelled K-A-R-E-N. Lakers Challenge-5.png|A close-up look at Gloria. Lakers Challenge-6.png|Here's Karyn spelled K-A-R-Y-N. Lakers Challenge-7.png|And finally, there's Emily. Lakers Challenge-8.png|Here's Brian Shaw. Lakers Challenge-9.png|Robert Horry Lakers Challenge-10.png|Horace Grant Lakers Challenge-11.png|Devean George Lakers Challenge-12.png|Tyronn Rue Lakers Challenge-13.png|These are the things that Michael Jordan was famous for endorcing. Lakers Challenge-14.png|Another look at the champion Lakers. Lakers Challenge-15.png|Another look at the Los Angeles Laker Girls. Lakers Challenge-16.png|The Laker Girls join in as the champion Lakers won $10,000 for charity. You'll also see what the leather jackets look like from the back. Lakers Challenge-17.png Lakers Challenge-18.png|Notice that Susie has black leather pants and all the other Laker Girls wore regular black pants. Lakers Challenge-19.png|A view of the whole set. This was from a 2000 episode of the show. The show's logo was put on the floor in 2001. 2000 - Battle of the Beach with the cast from Baywatch Hawaii playing against Los Angeles real-life Lifeguards. feud_battleofthebeach.jpg 2001 - The Muppets vs. The Dixie Chicks. The_Muppets_Feud.jpg 2001 '- Circus Spectacular family feud circus.png feud circus 2.png 2002-2006 '''2002 '- Soap Opera special Y&R vs. General Hospital. '''2003 - The Village People vs. The Disco Divas. Village_People_Feud.jpg 115498144.jpg 2004 - A Playboy Special premiered in the 2003-2004 season which featured the Playboy Playmates vs. Bachelors. It featured: Evan Marriott vs. Christina Santiago Charles Divins vs. Barbara Moore Bryan Datillo vs. Serria Tawan John Enos III vs. Carmella Decesare Lorenzo Lamas vs. Audra Lynn The players took a turn being captain for each of the 5 days but still got to play for $20,000 for charity. Feud_Playboy_Bachelors_Special.jpg 2004 - A Stars on Ice special had international legendary figure skaters compete for $20,000 for The Boys & Girls Clubs of America. In the 2003-2004 season the international figure skaters were: Scott Hamilton vs. Katarina Witt Kurt Browning vs. Oksana Baiul Todd Elderidge vs. Jenni Meno David Pelletier vs. Jamie Salé Alexei Yagudin or John Zimmerman vs. Kyoko Ina 0.jpg 2004 Battle of the Divorced Couples. Diovorced_Couples_Feud.jpg If the winning team failed to reach 200 points in Fast Money, the losing team splits $5,000. 2004 For Love or Money Special For a sample look at a full episode: Click here for Part 1-3 Click here for Part 2-3 Click here for Part 3-3 2005 - Smuckers Stars on Ice Special Part 2 The Ice Skaters came back to win $20,000 for the Boys & Girls Clubs of America. Scott Hamilton vs. Sarah Hughes Kurt Browning vs. Kristi Yamaguchi David Pelletier vs. Jamie Salé Todd Elderidge vs. Kyoko Ina John Zimmerman vs. Yuka Sato The people in bold appeared on the 1st Stars on Ice Special from the 2003-2004 season. 2005 - Friefighters Search & Rescue special. Family_Feud_Richard_Karn_s_Firefighters_Special_part_2_.jpg FeudTh.jpg Family_Feud_Richard_Karn_s_Firefighters_Special_part_1_.jpg 2005 - Idol on Feud Jon_&_Diana_Face-Off.jpg 2005 '''- Soap Opera Special Naughty vs. Nice. Naughty_vs._Nice.jpg '''2006 - Battle of the Divorced Couples...Part 2. images (9).jpg If the winning team failed to reach 200 points in Fast Money, the losing team splits $2,500. 2006-2010 2007 - Celebrity Look-a-Likes premiered on the 2007-2008 season as they competed for $20,000. Feud_Look_A_Likes.jpg kpimvd-03ffcroppedlg.jpg kpimvc-03ff7lg.jpg kpimve-03ff1.jpg kpimvc-03ff2.jpg kpimvd-04familyfeud3lg.jpg kpimvb-04familyfeud1lg.jpg 4eb09ff552ff11b9e75c6651f5660e31.jpg Jennifer_Aniston_O'Hurley_pic.jpg 2007 - NBA Players vs. their Mothers special from the O'Hurley era. hill_family_feud.jpg feud_300_dwight.jpg feud_300_group.jpg cuttino_familyfeud_254.jpg 2007 - WWE Superstars vs. Divas special from the O'Hurley era. 004.jpg 2009-08-05_230750.jpg 002.jpg 2008-2009 - Battle of the Divorced Couples Part 3 familyfeudexwives.jpg Feud_Divorced_Couples.jpg This was the first time that John O'Hurley introduces the Battle of the Divorced Couples. If the winning team doesn't get at least 200 points, the non-winning team splits $2,500. 2010-2016 2010 - A special TNA special featured the wrestling men vs. the knockout women playing for cash and bragging rights. It premiered in the 2010-2011 season and each player took his/her turn as captain for each of the 5 days. The wrestling men are: The knockout women are: SoCal Val was backstage wishing both teams good luck in the Fast Money round. L.jpg 2011 - NBA Superstar Chris Paul along with his family competed in this special. cp3.PNG Screen-shot-2011-11-03-at-8.35.37-AM.png Chris_Paul_Feud.jpg chris-paul-family_feud.jpg 2013 '''- Here Comes Honey Boo Boo vs. Cake Boss special. ﻿ IMG_1903-e1374707142617.jpg HoneyBooBoo12-jpg_201112.jpg On November 11, 2013, team "Cake Boss" won the game and won $20,000 for their charity in Fast Money. Team "Here Comes Honey Boo-Boo" lost the game but got $10,000 for their charity. This was the second episode where there were 6 players on each team; the first time was on the Halloween show during the Karn era. The first players were both under 18 years of age while the other 5 people were over 18 years of age. '''2013- A family took their own spin on the New York Rangers hockey team jerseys. Their family name was on the front while the first name was on the back. Screen-shot-2013-04-11-at-9.02.10-AM.png 2016 - On October 25, 2016, the cast of the movie "Almost Christmas" appeared. Category:Family Feud